Wife Swap
by love-lelo
Summary: It's a secret. Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Finally after a long day Mare and Ash were... having fun... in their bedroom when a sudden knock interrupted them.

"ARGHHHH"

"Ash can't you ignore it"

They both jump as someone reminded them that Ash repaired the doorbell just yesterday.

"F*** you Ash, that spoilt the mood. GO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

He left grabbing some clothes and waited until the bedroom door was closed before dignifying her with a response, "Period pains must really suck for you, to ignore this body." He tried to pull the top on only to realise it seemed a bit tight round the waist, he looked down and stared in horror at the purple night shirt his soulmate was wearing not so long ago. After a few moments the door to the bedroom creaked open and Ash's head peaked through the gap.

"Sweetie pie, you know I love you, I might need a different top. Please?" only to get a night light chucked at his head at the sound of another bell. Damn that's going to leave a bruise.

"Move that ass of yours and open the fricking door." Ash heard his love shriek.

"Okay, I'm on my way." He whined and muttered so only he could hear, "This better be worth sleeping on the couch for the next year."

* * *

><p>Ash opened the door to find an old man with an extremely long silver beard who looked breathless; probably from all the walking thought the hills he had to do to finally reach their little farm house. God they loved their little house. With him was a quite well built but still sexy looking girl, if Mare ever heard him think this Ash would no longer walk among the living.<p>

The girl had strawberry blond hair which was lightly wavy and fell just above her waist; just a little messed up from all the trekking she had to do to get here. Her eyes where a baby blue colour that looked as if they could see straight into you and reveal all your secrets without a seconds notice, if not for the sarcastic grin anyone would think she's an old soul.

The three of them where silent for a long time until the old man finally spoke:

"Damn you look smoking in that top." Could a better start to an awkward silence exist? "See, I told you I was saving the best for last!" the old man exclaimed turning his head slightly so that he faced the young girl. God they were an odd pair.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me in the middle of the night?" Ash all but screamed at them.

"Ohh... sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Albus Dumbledore and here with me is my lovely assistant. Rosemary Hathaway."

"Well that answers so much. Not. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Ash don't you dare shout so loud at guests" Mare reprimanded while taking the stairs down "You might wake the baby up!"

As she reached the door she finally looked up and noticed what her husband was wearing.

"ASH REDFERN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FAVOURITE NIGHT SHIRT!"

"But... but... but... sweetie I did try to get changed"

"DO YOU REALISE IT'S NOT EVEN COVERING YOU ALL?"

"Oh, don't you worry; I sure have nothing against it." Ash tried to compete with beetroots while everyone just stared at the grey haired man in disbelief.

"Now that didn't make anything awkward." The sarcasm could only belong to the blondie, Rose was her name... I think.

"Oh Rose, always there to state the obvious"

"Ash, I'll have to burn my favourite night shirt because you wore it. I'm sorry but I believe we weren't properly introduced, I'm Mare."

"My name is Dumbledore and we're not going to take much of your time. I'm just here to inform you of a very important conference. It will be happening tomorrow night, your presence is crucial."

"And where would this conference take place"

"Rockwood complex, Louisiana."

"Sure, we'll be there."

"WHAT!"

"Shh, Ash go back upstairs. Be there in a sec but first I'll call Thea to see if she can mind Bobby tomorrow."

The door closed just as the first drops of the rain fell.

* * *

><p><strong>L: Hey guys, first ever story on fan fiction, Hope you like it. Will post more by the end of the week, this is just a sneak peek.<strong>

**C: * ****cough, cough ***** Not forgetting something there.**

**L: Oh yeah. Sorry. My friend, Chocoville, is co writing this with me so blame the lack of updates on her ;)**

**C: Evil, remind me why we're friends? **

**L: Coz you love me**

**Both: Reviews are like little chocolates, only they last longer :D **

**C: And I'm a chocolate addict. :)  
><strong>


	2. 1 Big M

**L: Hey chocoville guess what**

**C: What now *evil glare***

**L You don't own Nightworld Muahahahah**

**C: Nether do you.**

**L: You just spoilt my life *sob, sob***

**C: Nobody cares. Now start with the story.**

The camera spun, giving the audience a 360° view of an ordinary looking conference room. The white walls seamed to emit their own light as the sun began hide behind the horizon, heat making the air visible, much to the discomfort to those sat around the large circular table. At least the seats are comfy, though Mare as she took her seat next to Ash for the lack of familiar faces, something told her coming here was a bad idea- woman's intuition never lies.

The seven pairs sat round the table all thinking something along similar lines. The 14 pairs of eyes looked at each other with distrust; too much depended on their secrets to trust strangers.

Suddenly a door which remained unnoticed before opened and the weird couple Ash met the day before arrived.

"Hello and welcome to the first ever super natural edition of Wife Swap!" I swear Dumbledore has way too much energy sometimes, especially for such an old guy- shouldn't he be sipping tea cuddled into a blanket or something like that?

"Wait, what? But none of us ever signed up... Unless you forgot to mention something again, have you Morgead? " The red haired beauty spoke, somehow the cruelty of her tone seemed almost enchanting to others in the room.

Her blue eyes met the dark pools of emerald belonging to the black haired man sitting beside her, everyone but him shivered at the intensity of the glare and some even attempted to hide behind their soulmates (*cough* Ash Redfern *cough *).

"Of course not, of course not Jezebel" The guy with the black hair responded who I think was called Morgead.

The red haired went bright red, redder then her own hair, and screamed on the top of the lungs "DONT YOU DARE CALL ME THAT 'BIG M'"

"OMG THAT'S WHERE I REMEMBER YOU FROM!" A girl with copper curls started jumping up and down in her chair "YOU ARE WELL FIT I HAVE... I HAVE YOUR POSTER WITH THE SPEEDO SWIMMING SHORTS, I MEAN THE REALLY, REALLY SHORT ONES RIGHT ABOVE MY BED!"

All the guys gave the girl's husband a sympathetic look.

"Poppie... sweetheart, I think you have embarrassed the guy"

"Sorry Jamie, Sorry Big M" Poppie gave the big puppy eyes "I just wanted my poster signed"

This made Morgead look away

"Is that a blush I see there Morgy"

"DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK JEZEBEL, OR YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!" He said in a singsong voice.

"Isn't that the girl's line?" Rashel questioned.

"OK guys calm down" Dumbledore voice sounded throughout the room. The room went silent until the silence was broken by Dumbledore assistant Rose who staring to sing "Let's get down to business..." But then she was interrupted by the one and only Quinn.

"Why the hell are you singing that song and what business is it"

"Well we have to tell you who you're going to have the wifeswap with, don't we" Rose cheered.

"Ohh... ok then hurry up and just say it!" Quinn screeched.

"OK then let's start with..." Dumbledore finger travelled to everyone on the big round table until it rested on Maggie "you girl you will be living with..."

"OMG! STOP! JUST TELL THEM!" Rose screamed at Dumbledore.

"Ok, ok it's the man who even looks steaming hot in a purple night shirt" snickers erupted throughout the room while mare smacked her head against the table "it's ASH REDFERN"

Everyone in the room stared open mouthed as Ash stood up to go to Maggie and say hello whiles Delos looked as if he couldn't care less about a gay dude living with Maggie. Then he remembered the gay dude has a wife and his face filled with anger.

Maggie and Ash walked toward one of the seven tables positioned in the corner of the room. Both looking around a bit scared and confused.

"Ok the next pair is..." Dumbledore finger started to circle the table again but was rudely interrupted by his assistant.

"Ok, I'll tell them and you go and get the limos ready" Rose turned her head round to the people on the table as Dumbledore left" OMG he is so annoying sometimes"

"Sometimes! You mean all the time!" Ash asked her in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Ok never mind now let's carry on! Mare you already met Morgead or as you may know him Big M"

"Galen, have fun with Poppy"

"Keller try not to kill Delos"

"Rashel we need James back in one piece"

"Hannah please try to tame Quinn, by the way his name is John *wink, wink*"

"And Jez please try not to sexually harass Thierry" Thierry eyes popped out of his head in shock, he stared at Rose as Jez grimed evilly.

At this moment the back door opened and Dumbledore stood there looking for his assistant "Ohh there you are Rose the limos are ready"

"Ok just the right timing there Dumbledore! Now that the pairs are sorted out. We need you to get in to the limos and off you go and have fun"

**L: Ohh right thanks for reading and please review! :D Also the first to review will get a little spoiler of the next chapter ;P xxx**


	3. 2 FLIPPING DOG Thierry's mansion

**Love-lelo: Sorry Guys it took me so long to update this but I had a lot of school work! Hope you like the chapter! Also it is a very long chapter because I didn't update for ages: D**

Disclaimer: Never did and never will own night world :'(

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Thierry Descouedres and Jezebel Redfern (Arriving at house)<p>

JPOV (Jezebel)

When I finally arrived at the place I was staying at, I got a complete shock! This place is massive!

The Limo stopped outside the building I was meant to stay at for the next two weeks, Thierry lived in a large mansion on the outskirts of Los Angeles. The place was beautiful but it somehow gave off a weird vibe, maybe it was bewitched or something! Hahaha, what a strange idea!

Walking along the path that led to the mansion I looked all around, astonished with all the beautiful flowers they had here, all in black and white. They even had black roses! Out of the corner of my eye I saw something painted on the wall. It was a black iris. Ohhh shit. One of them must be a vampire. I hope it's not this Thierry! If it is then I'm dead. He cannot find out I am not a full vampire!

When I finally reached the door I noticed that it was a large and wooden, painted in black with 'Thierry and Hannah Descouedres' engraved in it in white writing. Ohhh that looked so sweet!

"Ma'm, you need to knock on the door this time." The camera man said with a strong southern accent. The accent was so fit! It reminded me of Jasper Hale who was drop down dead gorgeous in the last twilight movie!

Well that was weird; usually you just walk in and look around the house without knocking coz no one is meant to be in. I guess it is different this time. I slowly picked my hand up to knock on the door. I knocked quietly and waited for someone to open it.

"Nilsson I've got it!" I heard a girl shout just on the other side of the door.

The door opened and in front of me stood a tall girl, she looked around 19 I'd say. She had straight brown hair which was waist length and her eyes seemed an unusual mixture of blue and green. I would say that she was a vampire if not for the discussing smell.

SHE SMELLED LIKE A FLIPPING DOG! Arghhhh... I cannot believe it. They expect me to live in a house with a WEREWOLF!

"Hey! I'm Lupe you must be Jezebel! It's nice to meet you. Thierry told me you were coming!" She looked very hyper and I was starting to think that she might jump thru the roof if she doesn't calm down soon.

"Call me Jez" I replied simply, not to sound TOO impolite.

"Ohhh... Ok then Jez, please feel free to look around wherever you want. I am going to ask Nilsson to show you around to make sure you don't get lost!" she said with a huge grin on her face, I hope Nilsson isn't a werewolf- I don't know how I will survive if he is!

"NILSSON, GET YOUR FAT ARSE OVER HERE AND SHOW OUR GUEST AROUND!" Lupe screamed up the staircase that looked never ending.

"Hey Lupe, good morning madam, come with me please. I'll show you where everything is here and I'll make sure you don't get lost." At the bottom of the stairs stood a tall and handsome guy. Well he looked only 19 but by the look of things he was also a vampire so I had to REALLY pretend near him. The boy had black hair which was set back in neat curls and gray eyes that where impossible to read.

"Please call me Jez if I'm going to stay with you, where do we start?" I started saying trying not to sound TOO nervous.

"Ok Jez then, I was thinking of starting from the roof and coming down, if that's fine with you." He said with a smile on his face that melted right into my heart! He looked so sweet!

"Ok then, shall we get going coz this might take a while." I smiled at him as he shown me up the stairs.

It took me a bit of time to get to the top of the stairs as I wasn't using my vampire powers. When Nilsson opened the door to the roof I was taken aback. There on the roof, was a HUGE swimming pool!

I think the pool was around 50 m long and at least 25 meters wide. That is round about the size of an Olympic pool. It would take me two minutes to swim one length without vampire powers and round about 10 seconds with.

"The next two floors are taken by guest bedrooms- nothing interesting there. The third floor is taken by the servants of master Thierry and we prefer to keep those private, if you don't mind." I was so stunned all I could do was nod; I didn't expect the house to be that big! "The family sleep on the second floor, there is a bedroom ready for you there, and the first floor houses the studies and library. The ground floor is taken by entertainment suites, such as the game room and the cinema. This floor also has the kitchen and dining room round the back."

"Okay then, should we visit the families bedrooms now?" damn it Jez, get your act together. You're meant to be a vampire for goddess' sake.

"I'll take you there and give you some space to look around. I'll show you to the right wing first where the children sleep." Nilsson replied politely.

OMG They have more than one wing!

We made our way down stairs, which took a while with human speed. Nilsson told me to call him when I am done with this wing as he disappeared around a corner.

This wing only had only had four doors which looked alike in their wooden elegance; I was impressed by the large amounts of space between them.

I walked in the first room on the left, only to be blinded by the LED sign spelling MAX right in front of me. It took up the whole entire wall! Who is this Thierry dude!

I stumbled and had to lean on the wall next to the door to regain my balance. I felt something give under my elbow and suddenly a door hidden under the sign slid open. I walked toward it only to find out it was a massive walk in closet. Most off the clothes suggested that this boy is a player! I even saw a top at the back off the closet that Morgy has! Ha this boy was a player so I'll have to play with him a little; P

At the back of the closet there was another room this room was baby blue. It was his toilet. It had both a massive bath and a shower inside off it. I decided that I should not look closer to the things that were in there coz it is not very polite.

I walked back out side of the closet and looked closer around the room. The walls where painted with what looked like black bricks. This room really did remind me of a night club. At the left wall there was a large bed which seemed to be a water one! OMG how I wish my bed was a water bed it is meant to be really fun to you know play on.

The bed was black but the covers on them where white. The bed was nicely made up. There was a six inch plasma TV on the opposite wall to the Bed. OMG how rich is this dude!

I looked in one of the cabinets. In there was a photo album named GIRLFRIENDS! I took it out and started looking through the photos. There were more than a hundred of girls. NONE of them looked even similar. The last photo was with a blond girl. She looked round about 15. She was stunning. Wouldn't be surprised if vampire.

Next to the girl stood the boy that was in all the pictures so I guess Max. He looked 15 a lot like his father with dark eyes and blond hair that was nearly white that hung down his face in disorganised locks.

I put the album back so that it was hard to see that I looked inside of it

I decided I need to carry on and look at the other bedrooms before the family comes. SO I went to the other door and as it opened I got a huge shock.

In the next room the ceiling was really low in this room. Just on top of the door. On the wall opposite the entrance stood a stage which took half of the room up. It covered the whole wall. The stage was all black and on their stage stood a few instruments. I went closer to have a better look.

There was a bass, an electric guitar, there was one microphone at the font and I think three in a little bit off stage that there was. Also there was a percussion which the drums where all black and white. On the main drum there was the name MATTHEW spelled out in black letters.

WOW this boy must be a musician.

I turned around to look at the rest of the room. In front of the stage there were a lot of seats but I couldn't see a bed anywhere. The whole walls where covered with posters like Linkin Park, 30 seconds to mars, Iron maiden, Metallica and many others!

I think I am going to like this guy!

Then there was a door right next to the stage. It looked like it was the door to backstage but as I walked through it I realised it was his walk in closet. Still no bed here I though.

One of the walls was covered with signed band tops! OMG how has he got so many bands to sign the tops.

I walked to the end of the black room and saw a black door I opened it too find out it was his bathroom just like in maxes room there was a massive bath and a shower.

When I got back to the main room I saw that in the other corner of the stage there was a round stair case. I walked up the stairs only to find out that it was the room with the bed.

Actually all the floor was a massive bed. I climbed up and looked around the bed was surrounded by a purple shelf going all the way around.

On the shelf he had tons of pieces of paper and there was a few photo frames. One of them was Thierry and his wife with three boys. Guessing there are three of them then I thought. The boys looked the same age but they did not look the same at all. I saw that Max was the boy in the middle of the three.

Then the next frame I picked up was one of the boys (Matt I think) with a beautiful girl. She had long strawberry blond hair that reached her waist and electric blue eyes. Matt on the other hand had Brown hair with brown eyes. His hair was straighter then Maxes was but far longer. It was obviously a mop head but it looked so smooth and thick. Unbelievable for a guy.

I put the frame down and looked up at the walls. They were painted white but on them there was a lot of writing in black ink pen. I read some of them and they all sounded like lyrics to a song but no songs came to my head with the lyrics.

Maybe he wrote song?

I made my way back down to the stage and out the door heading to the next room. The next room looked far simpler than the other two.

The whole wall opposite to the room was covered in sketches and drawings of people and objects. I walked up to the wall and looked at all the pictures. The all looked wonderful.

This guy has a gift.

As I was looking at the pictures my eyes stopped at one right in the middle. It was a black and white sketch of a boy and a girl. It was signed at the bottom as Malcolm Descouedres. Attached to this was a photo which the Malcolm used to draw the sketch. On the bottom of the sketch where the words "Alice and Malcolm Best friends forever". The girl had short spiky hair which really reminded me of Alice Cullen (hahahhaha Twilight obsessed me!: D) .

Malcolm on the other hand a mixture of both of his parents features. He had whitish blond hair from his dad and brown eyes from his mother.

I looked around the room which looked really friendly the walls were painted a lively green colour. There was a double layer bed there. The bottom was a couch which pointed towards a TV and had a snack table in front of it. On the top it was the bed. It was a double bed which I did not expect in a bunk bed. The covers where black and it was really tidy. Tidier then in all the other rooms I've been in!

I walked down towards a white door. I straight away knew what was going to be in there. This boys closet was lighter up then all the others. The walls were also green but one of the walls was covered in mirrors.

I made my way out off Malcolm's room closing all the doors behind me.

One more room to go I thought while making my way towards it.

I opened the door and straight away I thought I was seeing stuff. The whole walls where covered in pictures. There where all of the three boys. There were 18 sections but only 15 of them had things in them. Well this means that they are fifteen I guess. On the floors in neat boxes where things that all said memories. I looked inside of one of them and it contained all teddies. There were about 10 of them. Ohhh they keep all their children memories here how sweet.

I walked out of the room as I thought it is quit private and I decided to call Nilsson.

"Ummmm hello Nilsson?" I shouted down the corridor. I didn't have to wait long till he appeared in front of me.

"So Jez, did you enjoy looking at the kids wing" He asked politely and I just plainly nodded and gave him a smile "Well let me show you too the other wing" he started walking and I followed him.

When we got there Nilsson started to speak up.

"For this wing you should know that the first two doors belong to Master Thierry" The next room is the one you will be staying at and the last room is just a quest room which there is no point in going in."

"Ok then I should get going still have the ground floor too look at after this" After that Nilsson once again left.

I walked to my bedroom first. It was just like an ordinary bedroom with light blue walls and light blue bed cover. I saw my bags laying on the edge of the bed. I'm going to have to unpack. :/

Then I made my way to the Thierry's and Hannah's room it looked like a normal live bedroom of a pair. One wall was covered in black and white patterns of flowers. The sheets on the bed where light blue and the bed was a normal wooden bed with engravings in the wood. They looked Latin so I didn't know what they read.

I walked into the door to the door on the opposite wall to see the bathroom which was similar to the boys. Then I went into the door that was too the left of the bed.

Inside there was a huge closet. I mean it was the size of the whole bedroom. It looked like a posh clothes shop. I could not believe this!

Decided that I shall get to know the downstairs when the family arrives as I have taken a long time looking upstairs and so I walked downstairs to find Nilsson sitting on the couch with Lupe holding hands.

Ohhh ewwww he is soulmate with a dog!

"Ohhh Jez you finished" He said looking up at me "shall I take you round the first floor now?"

"No thank you I think I'm just going to get to know this house as I go along but you could show me where the letter from Hannah is"

"Yep sure it's just in the kitchen right this way" He showed me through one of the doors at the back of the room which led to a corridor which we passed and he opened the last door there where.

"Ok this is the Kitchen the letter is right on the table please call me when you're finished and I'll take you to meet the family" He smiled at me

"Ok then" with that he left

I took the letter which was folded neatly into four. On top of it was written in really fancy righting "new wife". I picked it up and unfolded it. The inside read:

Dear new wife

Hahaha I had too write this in a rush so I'm sorry if I missed something: D. Well my name is Hannah Descouedres I live in this house with my husband Thierry and my three little boys Matthew (Matt), Maxwell (Max) and Malcolm. All three of the boys are fifteen.

As you may have realised each of the boys is unique in their own way. Matthew is a true musician and he has his band over every night for an hour instead of Sundays so that they can practise. Also he sometimes has gigs up in his room every now and then.

Max as you may have seen is a true party boy like his mama. He loves too party and every Friday night he has some friends over having a little party and every month the three of the boys get together to throw one big party.

Malcolm is the most peaceful and calm out of all of us. He grew up to be just like his father. He is interested in art and spends a lot of time outside painting/sketching things. When he is not drawing he does like to spend time with his brother Matt going to concerts and also being in Matt's band. Or he spends his time with his best friend Lydia.

I on the other hand work as a Party organiser. This can be a very stress full job but its also nice meeting different people. The only work that you will have to worry about while you're staying here is a wedding of a young couple. Don't worry about it Lupe and Thierry will help you in anything you will need.

Speaking of Thierry he is the owner of a company called the 'circle daybreak' I'm sure you must have heard of it before. He is always very busy and usually doesn't come down stairs before after noon.

For dinnertime we do not all sit down at one table to eat we each we go off in our own ways usually the boys eat in the games room and me and Thierry wherever we feel like it.

I do not cook or clean in the house as we do have people to do that for us as I am very busy with my work and looking after my children.

Well I hope you enjoy your stay here in the house hold and I will not take any more off your time. Peace out home dog!

You're sincerely

Hannah Descouedres xxx

Wow well this woman was weird. This week sounds like it is gonna be alotta fun Hahaha. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Love-lelo: Sorry for cutting off here and for it being so long! Next chapter is Hannah arriving at Quinn house! Hope you enjoyed this chapter<strong>

_**Please review I love it when you do!**_


	4. 3 Unnatural Perfection Quinn's house

Hannah and Quinn

After a long drive I ended up in Hollywood, standing in front of a quite large family house. The door was made from beautiful chestnut wood with an old fashioned lion shaped knocker as the only decoration, the garden looked well cared for but the too perfect lawn made it seem alien and unfriendly... I hope no kids live here, it would be terrible to have to grow up in such a cold atmosphere.

Okay, so I decided to just walk in... If they wanted me to knock the door would have been closed, right? The alien perfection continues in the bright hallway, but I think someone wanted to change that by painting the walls a warm yellow. This place is beautiful but it lacks personality... It's just a house, not quite a home.

I leave my shoes by the door scared of ruining something with my soiled pumps and peek round the corner of the hallway, deciding to check upstairs out later.

I found two living rooms, one was obviously used to entertain guest with its modern decor, and beige walls covered with black details, leather loveseats which seemed too deer to be comfortable completed the look.

The second room had the entire thing that the rooms I've seen so far lacked- that lived in feeling. The couch seemed worn but comfortable and I could feel the memories of happy times being relived here over and over again. The furniture and decorations are a random mix of two completely opposite personalities worked in harmony instead of against each other one might think they would.

This was a perfect room, and not the plastic perfect the rest of the house seemed to be.

I'll see the kitchen last, that's probably where the letter from the wife is and I don't quite want to read it knowing so little about them. I walked up the mahogany stairs, my feet creating a dull thud with every step, just to see more of the immaculate perfection which this house seemed to be infected with.

Opening the furthest door from the stairs I was met with an intense fear of ruining something, I was scared to even breath too much in fear of damaging the perfectly cleaned and ordered awards and certificates which lined the wall before me, to the right spread a bookshelf full of old books- most were bound in black leather with golden lettering which seemed to be faded by time itself.

Of to the side I noticed a dark wooden desk which sat alongside a small couch with a blanket thrown over it carelessly. This room seems perfect but not with the immaculate perfection that seemed to spread through most of the other rooms, it managed just the right mixture of old and new to make me relax.

The second door opened to what I could only guess to be a guest bedroom, half of the room was pained a soft lavender which worked really well with the white and blue of the queen bed and bedside shelf which seemed to fill the entire right side of the room. The other side was painted a much more lively blue, which seemed to fade into shapes that brought to mind a cloudless sky on a summer's day. On that side a small shelf with a couple classical books and a small light rested against the wall near to a flower patterned armchair which seemed to be almost as comfortable as the bed. I felt a huge sense of comfort overcome me as I realised that except for a small desk with a space for a laptop the room had no other electrical items- in this room time and the entire outside world seemed to be insignificant.

The third door presented a near exact copy of the guest bedroom, the only difference was the colour scheme- this room reminded me more of a busy city centre than the escape I have found in the other room.

The next door revealed a bathroom, although the room was extremely impersonal I could clearly see it was build for comfort. The imbedded Jacuzzi proved that it was a place where you let the soft pastel colours of the walls help you relax after a long day.

The final room was hidden behind a corner near the stairs and was obviously build for privacy, it was impossible to describe. Just being inside made me feel like I was intruding on something, unlike the other bedrooms dark colours seemed to dominate the room. The rich velvet throws of blood red and midnight black seemed to cover every surface, and unlike the other rooms in this one a carpet covered the entire floor instead of rugs.

The two personalities which I spotted in the second living room seemed to be locked in a constant fight for dominance, both too stubborn to reach out to the other. Unlike in the rest of the house this room spoke of years of experience and ultimate understanding of the two personalities which shared it. A door which led to another bathroom was half covered by a night cityscape, ensuring privacy. Two desks sat next to each other, both clear opposites- while one was covered entirely with lopsided piles of paper which were on the verge of collapsing the other had a neat pile of boxes and folders, each with a separate label.

When I returned downstairs I found no table in the kitchen, the outside of the round counter was lined with barstools- they must entertain large groups often. On a small shelf near the door I found a small envelope addressed to the new wife and decided to sit down before I read it.

_Dear... Hannah,_

_I hope you don't mind me using your first name but that's the only name I was introduced to. _

_As your about to find out I live with only my husband, we have no children and spend little time at home and even less together. Whenever we have a chance to see each other we are often too tired to do anything other than sit and read, we are both passionate readers as I'm sure you have noticed. _

_We tend to eat out rather than meet for meals. I must warn you of Quinn, he can seem a little extreme at times and is blinded by emotions easily. He might throw small tantrums but I'm made to believe that comes with being an actor, either don't worry about them._

_I wish you the best of luck, I'm sure that you'll have fun when you get a hold on the frantic routine we both follow. _

_Your Sincerely_

_Rashel_

_P.S. Don't be afraid to speak what you think in front of Quinn or in social cycles, it's about time some of those people heard some honesty._

What did I get myself into? Sugar. I'm screwed.

**AN:**

**Chocoville: Totally managed to get that on time :P.**

**Love-lelo: Totally didn't we were ment to post this two months ago!**

**C: Did in my world ;). Sorry for the lateness... Is that even a word?**

**L: Nope don't think so but whatever...**

**C: I'm an author, I have unlimited power over the world I create and therefore the word exists! Mwahahaha :D**

**L: At least you dont own night world hahahahhahahahah :D**

**C: Neither do you. If I owned it Strange Fate would already be out.**

**Review, Review, Review... Please? I'll give you an imaginery cookie!**


	5. 4 Einstein He's such a geek! James hous

**Love-lelo-** I am so sorry guys for not updating but I had all my exams and coursework and it really was an absolutely horrid time. I'll try to persuade Chocoville to do her chapter quickly! Tons of love and here is the next chapter which you all deserve! Sorry it's so S*** but I tried to write it as fast as I could! Love and peace my little friends xxx

**Rashel and James.**

I was sat in the depressing limo for over an hour now! How far away do those people live! I saw us passing by a sign that said welcome to Atlanta; ATLANTA that is miles away! Ahhh flipster, what a fun ride this is!

Just to exadurate my dark thoughts the rain began pouring onto the window, blurring my view of the world. I felt every single pitter patter as I would a blow to the head. The gloomy grey weather really wasn't helping. My only wish is to have Quinn here, even to just kill him for getting me into this mess; I know it was his fault somehow. How the hell will I survive without him for the next two weeks? I need to prepare for a long wait.

I don't know what's wrong with me- I'm acting so weak. I swear John will pay for softening me, stupid soulmate principal.

When the car finally rolled to a stop I took the time to soak in my surroundings. The rain has finally stopped and the clouds were now replaced by a golden yellow glow from the sun, the ground and sky linked by a rainbow of all colours. I finally looked down at what is to be my prison for the next couple of weeks, the house itself wasn't large- maybe 3 or 4 bedroom at most- but it still took my breath away.

An entire side wall of the house where we pulled up was covered with graffiti, but it had nothing to do with vandalism- it was a massive piece of art. I could see five distinguished figures. The person on the left was a little girl, she looked no older than 5 with brown copper hair that curled in an uncontrollable way, she had a fringe that covered one of her eyes but the other mesmerised with its silvery gray colour. She looked cute and innocent, but those are often the ones you have to watch for the most.

Next to her was a woman, although she hasn't quite reached the 30's she looked much younger. The coppery red hair framed her face in messy curls, not unlike those of the little girl. Her green eyes seemed to make the thin dusting of freckles on her nose bring a lot of youth to her face. I could see each freckle and was able to count 5, well 4 and a half really.

She was followed by a boy looking around 16. His hair reflected that of the two people before him but was much shorter and stood up all around his head, his eyes were a deep green with a tint of the silver colour that made me wonder how it's possible to get such detail and such an alive look to show on this wall. This had to involve some kind of a witch trick.

To his right was an older man, his age wasn't as clear but I'd guess round 30 just like the woman. He had brown hair that was flowing down his forehead and that fell over his eyes in a really organised way, his eyes were gray- almost like liquid silver actually! I could see a couple similarities between him and our dear Hunter Redfern, just my luck to get stuck with one of them.

Next to him was yet another girl that looked the same as the girl on the left. She had brown copper hair that was curly and was all over the place. She had a fringe that covered one of her eyes but her other one was a silvery gray colour.

After a study of the wall I finally had a chance to look at the garden. In the centre grew a large oak tree which had a ladder hanging down from it which leads to a tree house which was well almost unnoticeable through the green branches. Ahhh... this must be where the kids play! There might be a clue as to what I'll have to deal with; I just hope it's not a bloodsucker.

When I got inside I was amazed by the layout, it was simple but somehow it made the whole room seem more like, well, a room then a tree house. I have never seen a tree house like this before. Crossing the room was a large blue hammock which looked like it could hold up to three people on it. It looked quite comfortable and I felt the urge to lay down on it but instead I sat my bottom on it and continued looking around me. One of the walls was covered in little scribbles of words like 'love', 'together' and 'forever', it made me think of the cute it was for them to have done this but it still gave me no clue what they actually are.

I carried on onto exploring this extra-ordinary place. There was a small blue desk at the side. I got up and walked towards it, the surface was barely visible under the stacks of loose paper- I have a feeling those are too private for me to root through so I left them alone. Instead I looked at the photo frame that was sat next to them, inside it was a photo of the same 5 people painted on the wall of the house but this time in winter wear. The loving smiles on their faces were still there and it made me wonder if these two weeks are going to be as bad as I thought they would be.

After deciding that I've spent enough time in the tree house and finding no clue as to what they were I decided to explore the house before they arrive home.

I climbed down from the tree house and walked around to face the front door. The front door looked so normal- except for the knocker. The knocker was shaped as a black iris, contrasting with the pure white door. Well I guess that answers the question- vampires- and relations of Hunter Redfern if the painting was true to life. I'm stuck here for two weeks with vampires, me, a vampire hunter. Sugar this is not good! I finally gathered the courage to open the door. What if they realise I'm the Cat! What if they give me in to Hunter?

The hallway was such a simple looking room. The walls where covered with wallpaper that consisted of differently coloured bright bubbles. This really didn't look like something you would see every day of your lives. It was so unique and it certainly did show the personality of the people that live here. The floor was covered by a black carpet that I just wanted to have a feel of under my bare feet so I took of my shoes, it felt so soft and nice to touch under my feet that I decided to discard my shoes. This means that the family value comforts, and that were a good sign- at least they're not too in-human.

I took of my leather jacket and hung it in the white wardrobe that was positioned right in front of me. I walked round the corner only to find myself surrounded by doors. There was one to my right one in front and one to the left. They were all white and looked fairly normal, a little label naming what was behind them was at eye level- each black with golden writing on it.

I decided to go through the door on the left that said upstairs. This was another thing I found so unusual, I mean how often you see a door that is actually labelled upstairs. But never mind. I walked through the door that I just opened finding myself in front of a large staircase.

The stairs looked posh and old. It was a great contrast with what happened in the hall way as the walls where coloured with an exciting green colour not colourful and everything in this room looked so much more elegant then it did in the hall way. It was like a crash of two different personalities that actually complemented each other giving off a very desirable result. I hope I am stuck with the calmer one of the two; he might be less inclined to kill me.

While walking up the stairs there was a series of photos running up the wall. There were 3 in total. One picture featured the twins holding hand smiling at the camera. In the picture they only looked around 3 years old with big chubby cheeks. The next was of the teenage boy smiling and waving at the camera. He looked around 15 on this photo. It was obvious he was coming back from a holiday as his skin was tanned a pale brown colour and he had a backpack on his back. The last photo was of the parents. They where hugging each other and looking into each other's eyes just like they were about to kiss. They must have been affected by the soulmate principle as their eyes suggested. Just like me and Quinn.

When I got to the top of the stairs I realised that this house only has three rooms upstairs. It was the number of rooms I have suspected from the start. Each of the rooms had a small black plate on them with golden writing. I entered the one on the far east which said Derek. This must be the teenage boy that picture was on the stairs and the one that was positioned in the middle of the wall painting outside.

The boy's room looked very simple and plain. The walls where a mahogany colour except the wall with the window. That wall was painted very deep navy colour which made the room look larger. One of the walls had a few picture frames showing him and his family and one was with him a black haired girl. She was really beautiful. Her hair was down to her waist cascading past her shoulders in a waterfall of waves. She had bold baby blue eyes. She reminded me of a big cat. Hahaha just like me. This must be his girlfriend! They look lovely together.

The bed was covered with a white quilt with a black iris drawn onto it. The bed was and was made out of a cherry wood. It was a really brilliant colour and it made the room seam so much brighter. The bed was an old fashioned bed with an engraving in the head of it. It said _"'I have none special talents. I am only passionately curious' – Albert Einstein." _Ah, someone with a brain, good.

The next place I need to investigate is the boy's desk. Above of the desk was a poster with a quote on it just like the engraving on his bed. It said:

'_**Learn from Yesterday,**_

_**Live for today,**_

_**Hope for tomorrow.'**_

_**-Albert Einstein  
><strong>_

Boy this kid has got to be a science geek. Well I have quit a few friends who are nerds so I'm pretty sure I will get along with this kid all right unless he is really really boring.

The kid only had his laptop on his desk and I wasn't planning to look inside it. I kept on looking around. Underneath his desk was a crate of WKD's but that normal for the kid! He's sixteen or seventeen from the look of things It's normal for kids that age to start drinking. Nothing unexpected in that.

I walked over to the boy's wardrobe. It was also made of the same cherry wood as the bed was made out of. I opened it. Most of the wardrobe was taken over by super heroes t-shirts. The remainder where just plain jeans or other pants. There were a few leather jackets tugged at the side of his wardrobe. Ahhh maybe he isn't as bad as he actually looks.

Well Its time for me to go and explore the others rooms before the family comes back. I still haven't looked at any of the downstairs.

I walked down the hall and the next room I see which is right in front of where the door stair case is says bathroom. I will save that till last as there is another bedroom or other room to the west.

The Black plate on the door of the room to the far west of the building said two names "Anna & Katrina" Ahhh the twins. I opened the door and was suddenly thrown back by the deep pink colour of the room.

The room was very girly. It had a bunk bed which was made of the same chestnut wood as the furniture in the boys room was. The bedding was all a soft pink colour. On top of each of the beds they had teddy bears of all colours from brown to white and pink. On the wall behind the bottom bunk bed was written in white letters the name Anna and on top of the top bunk bed the name Katrina. It must be which bed is which. On the opposite was of the bunk beds there was a window the window was a normal size window with pink curtains with black irises sawn onto them. It looked very pretty.

Next to the window was a stash of see through boxes with pink lids which all contained different types of toys. I walked to the shelf which was again made out of chest wood and looked inside. This is where the girls keep all their clothes. I closed it and decided it's time to look at the bathroom that I had missed out before as I only have like half an hour left before the family come home.

I quickly walked down to the bathroom with the camera crew nearly running in order to catch up with me speed walking.

I opened the door. The bathroom looked pretty plain. The bath was made out of porcelain and was a corner bath. The sink and the bathroom where also made out of porcelain. All of the furniture here had a brumby side which made it look like a shell. The walls of the room where painted a electric blue colour. The floor was made out of mahogany coloured wood which gave the room a very holiday like feeling.

I walked back down the stairs opened the door and found myself facing the other two doors.

I walked into the door opposite to where the stair case was which was named basement because the other room named the living room and I guess that would lead me to the kitchen where the letter was.

I opened the door and found the light switch. I flicked the switch on and I got a very good view of the stair case. The stairs and the handle were made out of chest wood. It had very old fashioned patterns imbedded into the wood which ran smoothly underneath my fingers. Also on the handle was little fairly lights twisted around it making it look magical as I walked to the bottom of the stairs as the shined different colours at me with every step I took down.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I realised what room this was. It was the master bedroom. The walls where covered with photos of them and their children and the woman with another boy who looked a lot like her. Probably they where brother and sister. The bed was a king sized one with a black duvet on it. While the walls where painted a bright red which gave a huge contrast.

I turned around and was taken aback by what I saw. Under the stairs was a stage. An actual stage. On the stage they had a drum kit a bass, guitar, microphones and amplifiers. They had everything here to have a gig. Wow I bet this is what they do for a living. They must be in a band. I wonder what each of them does in the band.

Right it's time for the living room. The living room was a very simple room the floor had a creamy carpet which was very soft to touch. The walls where painted brilliant white. They had a couch and a love seat which surrounded a 64 inch big screen. This must be a joy to watch and there where glasses for 3D on a stand next to the TV. This must have cost such a great deal to get a TV like this one. I walked into the door labelled Kitchen still thinking about how much the TV must have cost.

The kitchen was a large room. At one end of the room there was a wooden table which was also made out of chest wood which had a vase with flowers on it. Around the table there were six chairs which has an engraving in to top which was a flower. More like an iris I would say.

The other side of the kitchen was covered in black tiles. The floor and the walls. They had black marble as their worktops but all the shelves where a brilliant white colour which gave a huge contrast to the walls and the floor.

On one of the worktops there was an envelope which read new wife. I picked it up and started to read it.

Dear new wife,

My name is Poppy Rasmussen. I am happily married to James Rasmussen. We have three children altogether. There is Derek who is our only boy. He is seventeen years old and he wants to become a scientist when he grows up. We also have Katrina and Anna. They are our two precious twins. They are seven years old _**(SEVEN, I thought they were five! They certainly do not look it,**_**)** and so they do like to try and rebel with that we say a lot of the time.  
>I work with my husband in a band; it's called "The Wild Ones". You may have heard of us. I play the drum kit as well as sing in the background. My husband plays the guitar and sings whilst one of our close friends, Marcus, plays the bass. This is a very time consuming job and sometimes we do have to go on tour and so we have to leave our children with nannies. We try to keep the gigs close by as much as we can so that we don't leave the kids for too long.<br>Life as a musician is not easy. A lot of the time is spent in the practise room or the recording studio- which in this case is our bedroom.

Your Sincerely

Poppy Rasmussen

P.S. Sorry if I forgot anything. I'm sure my husband will help you out and have a nice time xxx

* * *

><p>Chocoville apologises and says now that there will be most probably no more updates until end of may as she has her exams and has to concentrate on them but I will also write the chapter after that as quick and then both of us won't have any exams so we can update sooner!<p>

Again I am so sorry about the time space between we update but we are trying our best to give you all we can.

Next we see where we sent poppy off to ;D

Please review and tell us what you think of our story! It means a hell of a lot to me when you do review! :D

Tons of love and peace!

**Love-lelo**


End file.
